


Beck and Call

by darkkittensniper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aggressive Advertising Ploy, F/F, Meeh, Porn With Plot, Spiff, an okay story, the hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkittensniper/pseuds/darkkittensniper
Summary: Another smutting one shot for the filling of the shit sandwich that I call Water and Stone. A new breed of shit that one is. No one knows what it is, if its healthy or not. Yeah, that state we all have known. I don't know why I am telling you this. Anyways, this is an AU human. Peridot is La Lady of the Night. And Jasper is just a cocky asshole with a dick to match her egos side. And yes yet another chick dick. But hey it's fun to write. Don't stone me yet! I have yet to reach rock bottom. Aye... get it?? No... okay, I'll cast my own first stone. Snipeeasy Yall!





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's cold. Raining and the ally stank like all types of human bodily fluids. And Peridot was sure the oversized shirt she had one with nothing under didn't help her current situation. 
> 
> It's warm. Rain against the window pane of the cheap window that leaked sometimes. The small TV casting a white glow on a tanned and vitiligo slashes across a broad face, overly broken nose casting an even darker shadow. Jasper was sure she needed more beer. 
> 
> Porn with a Plot 
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall

The cold, bitter bite of the rain on Peridots weather hardened skin, never seemed to dull the tremors as her body went into survival mode. Her limbs growing colder as blood was rushed to her torso. Pumping in overdrive to fuel her organs. Icy toes pushed against the cheap heels that were two sizes too big for her small feet. But she needed to be tall. And make her look like a girl, not like a twelve-year-old boy. 

Her small chest raked with a small cough. She crossed her arms over chest and squint through the sheet of rain, looking for the tell tell sign of a John, the slow cruising of a car. It had been bare for hours now. She was not off her shift until her pimp came and released her only to be replaced with another girl. Taking a shaky breath Peridot leaned against the cold concrete and waited. 

Jasper lay prone on the dingy sofa the tv watching her more than she was looking at it.  A few beer bottles lay scattered around the floor, a mountain of pizza boxes, take out bins, and Thai food containers. All things that delivered around her area, where she could get a lot for cheap. Not caring what was really in it all. 

Long thick white hair lay fanned about her face. Thick bangs on either side of her face, curling in just the slightest to frame her face. One hand was in the waistband of her boxers just sitting there. The other flopped around the back of the sofa. She yawned, and the thirst of the cooling alcohol burned her throat and tongue. She was nowhere drunk; it took a lot to get a response from the alcohol she consumed on a whim. She was a bit high, but when wasn't she? 

She lumbered to her feet and fumbled around and pulled the jeans she had tossed off when she had gotten off work. They had been hanging over the chase. She shoved her legs in them and zipped them up after she readjusted herself in her boxers. Buttoning them, she grabbed her hoodie and pushed her arms through them and pulled it down roughly. Slapping on her boots, she grabbed the umbrella by the door and her keys and wallet. Opening the door and slamming it behind herself she locked the door and pulled up her hoodie as the rain from the free walk on the first floor blasted as she walked onto the sidewalk and started towards the liquor store. 

In a second Jasper was soaked but she did not care, trudging along she made it the store in record time. Opening the door, the little bell announcing her arrival. Yellow light flooded her vision as she went to the back coolers and grabbed the first six pack she put her hand on. 

Walking to the checkout and tossing a crumpled ten dollar bill. The girl took it and gave Jasper a quarter back. Pocketing the change she left and cut through the back alley behind the store and dodged the various trash cans and a stray cat wailed atop one of them. 

Jasper shouldered the beer, and in the momentary distraction, her body collided with a small frame. Her arm came out and wrapped around a thin waist and caught the person before they fell. The pack of the beer tottered and fell off Jaspers' shoulder, and the umbrella dropped as her other hand came around to stop herself from pitching over. Her hand firmly against the wall. 

Jasper looked down at the person pressed against her. A little mop of blonde hair met her eyes as a small hand clamped on her forearm. 

Jasper righted herself and stepped back and looked down at the women. Both spoke hushed sorries. 

Jasper looked at the girl, and the tremble in the women's shoulders had her taking off her hoodie and placed it around her shoulders and picked up the umbrella and held it over the girl. 

The girl looked up, green eyes meeting amber yellow ones. A silent thank you. 

Jasper did not know what came over her, but she gently took the girl's upper arm, her thick fingers wrapping around comfortably. Pulling the girl into her, she turned and kept the umbrella over the girl as she started back to her place. Not a word was spoken.

Peridot did not have to say anything; she was only to state prices. Which she did, but the larger women did not answer. 

Coming to an apartment complex the larger women fished her key out her jeans, letting go of Peridot. Opening the door, warmth hit both of them. Jasper stepped back and waved the smaller women in. Peridot stepped inside, and Jasper came in and closed her umbrella and shook it off before she closed the door and locked it.

She kicked off her boots and took off her socks. Peridot looked around the small apartment; it was messy but cozy. She turned to see the bigger women taking off her not soaked shirt and tossed it in the dryer next to the small kitchen. 

She left Peridot in the living room, going to the bathroom and getting fresh towels and ducked into her room to get a two pair of her boxers and two sleeping shirts. A new bra for herself. Coming back out she handed a set to the smaller women and pointed to the bathroom.

Peridot took it with a little nod and went to the bathroom and dumped the tee shirt she had and dried her body as best she could and pulled on the boxers, lucky that the tight band shrunk to accommodate her flare of hips under a thin waist. Pulling the shirt over her head, it blanketed her body. She looked at her face in the mirror, above all the hair products, toothpaste and brush, comb and other hair things the cluttered the small sink. 

Picking up the wet shirt and wet towel she stepped out leaving her heels off. Choosing to pick them up instead. Coming back into the living room Peridot noticed that the other women had dried and changed as well. 

She took the wet things from her and tossed them in the dryer as well and turned it on. 

Peridots eyes roamed from the massive damp mane of hair that was slung in a messy bun atop the women's hair to the slashes and ropes of vitiligo making the other flawless tanned and bronzed skin. 

Thighs firm and bulging from under the sturdy material of the boxers. A huge bulge against the fabric. Legs as solid as tree trunks holding up the massive bulk that was the taller women. 

Jasper felt the girl staring at her, she moved to the kitchen and grabbed two cups and started to brew some coffee and when it was ready, she served it with milk and sugar to the women. 

They both stood and sipped the scalding brew in silence. 

Peridot knew this was something more than just being nice. The girl had to have known what Peridot did for a living. 

Jasper put her cup down and sat on the sofa and pulled the throw from under her and covered her lap and patted next to her. 

Peridot sat down, and Jasper wrapped the smaller women's leg and picked up the remote and flipped through the channels.

This close Peridot could smell the slight musk of the other women's skin, it smelled like sun-baked earth, and fresh cinnamon. Heat radiated off the larger women in droves. Peridot moving closer to the warmth. Jasper moved and opened her arm, and the smaller girl moved to have a heavy draped over her shoulder as she instantly warmed up. Wisps of the others hair tickled her face. Smelling faintly of vanilla. 

An itch came over Peridot, and she reached up and took some of the hair in her hand and played with it. Jasper slid her eyes to look down at the small women as she played with her hair, before she focused back on the tv. 

Peridot laid a cold hand on heated flesh just under the larger women chin. Stroking the smooth angle of her jaw. Jasper tensed, but her head moved ever so slightly into the touch.

Peridot bit her lip, and she leaned up and place a soft, testing to the skin there. The larger women's body shuddered but did not make another move. Peridot placed another kiss there and moved her hand to the other side of the women's face and applied gentle pressure. 

Jasper let her head turn, and she felt soft lips on hers. She growled as she pressed her lips harder against hers. She reached over and pulled the small women into her lap and gripped the ample ass of the girl.  

Peridot moaned softly; it felt good. All the other times it was just a pull to the side and get fucked. Paid. Left.  

Jasper kneaded the soft flesh and ground the smaller girls cunt against her hardening cock. Peridot took over and let her hips buck as they kissed. Both getting lost in each other mouths, clothes being peeled off and tossed around until both were naked. The blanket was thrown aside, and in one fluid motion, Jasper had Peridot pinned under her. White tendrils of hair fell around her face as she rubbed her cock along the slick coated cunt of the smaller women. 

Peridot hissed out a breath. She was turned so turned on, just by this little foreplay. She wrapped her legs around the birth of Jasper's hips. Her own hips bucking, whimpers leaving her. Blunt nails raked red marks down the broad expanse of Jaspers back. 

Jasper kissed the slight slope of the smaller girls neck as she reached between them and fisted her cock, and angled herself and she slipped inside. The tight wet walls over the smaller girl coated her with the thick slick that lined her walls. 

Peridot shouted out as she was filled to the brim full of the bigger women's cock. The stretch burned, and she shifted to get more comfortable. Jasper eased up, holding her body up with her arms on either side of the smaller women's head. She looked into the green eyes that were glazed over with lust. 

When the little women arched her back, pressing a small pink nipple within Jaspers range, she dipped down and caught the nipple in her mouth and only then did Jasper start to thrust. Long, powerful thrust into the women beneath her as she kissed and sucked on the buds of the girl's chest. 

Throaty moaning left Jasper as the girl's cunt clamped around her cock. Both were panting in as they both got lost. 

Peridot was the first to give in, and she came in a flurry of cuss words. Jasper sped up, and she groaned as she pulled out and came all over the smaller women's stomach and chest. She shuddered as she kissed the smaller girl. 

Peridot kissed her back. Jasper reached over and used the shirt and cleaned off the cum on the girl's torso.

Jasper curled up and tossed the covers back over the two of them. Stuffed on the small sofa but neither minded. Peridot snuggled into the larger women's chest, and her eyes lidded heavily as sleep came for her.

She was not even bothered about the thought of not getting paid.

Peridot knew she was at the larger women's beck and call.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... I am a trash. But I am okay with this.  
> Short and simple.
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall.


End file.
